Who Stole the Cookie From the Cookie Jar?
by 13LettersLong
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka find themselves in trouble.  Someone stole Jinno's cookies!  Now they have to prove that they're innocent.


**Who Stole the Cookies From the Cookie Jar?**

It was a peaceful day, until a crime happened.

MIKAN! NATSUME! RUKA! HOTARU! COME THIS INSTANT! Yelled Jinno.

The four of them walked up to Jinno looking annoyed.

"What is it Jinno Sensei?" Asked Mikan.

"Someone stole the cookies from the cookie jar, and you four are my main suspects".

"Do you have any proof it's us?" asked Natsume.

Jinno answered, "Yes, I actually do", and took out a television from under his desk.

"Where did you get the television from? Questioned Hotaru.

"Don't question where I got it, just watch what's shown.

Jinno pressed play, and a recorded video showed on the screen.

"You pedophile, why do you have us recorded on video" Natsume sneered.

Jinno's face flushed red with anger and said "so I can catch conniving brats in action".

"Pedophile".

"Just watch the damn video you brat, and watch your mouth".

"Hn".

The video showed Mikan and Natsume talking in the classroom before class started.

"We were never in the classroom at that time. We were still in bed," explained Mikan.

Natsume grinned at Mikan. "How do you know if I was still in bed or not? This just proves that you spy on me."

Mikan pouted. "No I don't!"

"Really?"

"Really".

"Then what colour were my pajamas yesterday night?"

"Oh I know this. It was a blue shirt and navy blue pants". Mikan answered without hesitation thinking that she could finally prove that she wasn't stupid.

"So now you admit that you were in my room last night?"

Mikan blushed and looked anywhere except at Natsume. Natsume smiled at her reaction.

"Ahem" Ruka awkwardly implied.

They continued watching the video.

**CONVERSATION GUIDE**

Natsume

_Mikan_

**Ruka**

Hotaru

**VIDEO POV**

"I bet you don't have the guts to take a cookie from the cookie jar".

_"Of course I do."_

"Then do it".

_"No, I might get in trouble."_

"Chicken".

*Hotaru and Ruka walk in*

**"Hey, what's up?"**

"Mikan is being a chicken".

_"Humph"._

*Hotaru slaps Natsume*

"Shut up, only I can call her names".

"That hurt you bitch".

_"Natsume! Don't call Hotaru names!"_

**"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you two in class so early?"**

"If you really want to know, this is what happened".

~Flashback~

"Morning Mikan".

_"Good morning pervert"._

"Can't you call me by my name?"

_"I never knew you had one"_

"Whatever"

~Mikan's stomach growls~

"Hungry?"

_"Yeah"_

"Feel like having a cookie?"

_"Sure"_

"Come with me then"

~Natsume brings Mikan to Jinno's class~

"There, the cookies are in that jar over there"

_"But that's Jinno Sensei's cookie jar"_

"So"

_"It's not ours so we can't just take it"_

"Why not?"

_"Because that would be stealing"_

"So"

_"Stealing is bad"_

"Then I dare you"

~End of flashback~

"And that's what happened"

**"Interesting"**

"Anyways, why are you guys here early?"

"We wanted to pick up some supplies before the rest of the class takes them"

_"What kind of supplies?"_

"None of your business"

_"Aw, come on Hotaru, you can tell me"_

"Stop whining, idiot"

_"Hotaru…"_

"Sigh, if you really want to know, it's for a project I'm doing"

"Then why is Ruka with you?"

**"I was going to the breakfast hall, when Imai told me to follow her to Jinno Sensei's class, because she had a feeling you-**

*Hotaru punches Ruka*

"You. Do. Not. Hurt. Ruka."

"I already did. Nothing you can do about it."

"You bitch! Watch what happens to people who mess with my friend."

~Fire starts to appear in Natsume's hand~

**"Stop it Natsume, it's okay, I'm fine see?"**

~Fire increases~

*Mikan steps in front of Hotaru*

_"Natsume, stop! If you hurt Hotaru, I won't talk to you anymore"_

~Fire is aimed~

_"Stop! Please, Natsume. Don't hurt Hotaru, I'll do anything, just stop!"_

"Anything?"

_"Yes"_ Mikan sobbed.

"Then steal _all_ the cookies from the jar" Natsume smirked.

~Silence~

**"Um, Natsume, was this your plan all along? 'Make Sakura steal the cookies'?"**

"Of course it is, wasn't it obvious?"

"So are you going to do, it or not?

_"I can't! That's stealing!"_

~Fire comes back~

_"Alright, I'll do it"_

~Mikan goes to the jar and pulls out the four cookies within~

_"Humph"_

"You have your cookies now, just like you wanted"

**VIDEO ENDS**

"Is that enough proof for you?"

"…" Was Natsume's response.

"But …" Said Mikan.

"I really don't know" Said Ruka.

"No"

Everyone turned to Hotaru.

"It's not us"

"How is it not you? It's as clear as daylight!" Shouted Jinno.

"I'll tell you how"

1. No "hn's"

"Hyuuga always says 'hn', but he didn't say it even once through the whole tape.

2. Baka gun

"I didn't have my Baka gun with me. I always carry it with me to knock sense into that girl, though it never helps

3. Mikan's name

"Hyuuga called Mikan by her first name. He usually calls her 'Polka' or 'idiot'.

4. Dramatics from Mikan

"Mikan wasn't dramatic enough. Do I really need to elaborate?"

"And finally",

5. Brains

"Mikan was actually using her brains. Do I have to explain this?"

More silence.

"As you can see, these imposters are clearly not us".

The silence was deafening.

"If it wasn't us, then who was it?" Asked Ruka.

"I think I have an idea".

**Well, that's the end for now. Until next time!**


End file.
